Peaches'n'Cream
by PrettyPinkAmy
Summary: When Tails rescues Cheese from a bird,Cream immediately has a crush on him.So what is Tails going to say to her?
1. Peaches'n'Cream

~Peaches'n'Cream~  
  
Sonic the hedgehog does not belong to me and rightfully belongs to Sega.Any fictional characters that I made up do belong to me though.Please read and review!Thanks!  
  
Tails,working in his workshop one day,heard a loud scream.  
  
"What was that?!"He said aloud.As he walked aloud,he noticed a bird holding Cheese in it's claws as Cream tried to catch the evil animal.  
  
Tails jumped out of the window of his workshop to fly after the bird."Don't worry Cream!I'll get Cheese back for you!"Tails called out to Cream.  
  
Tails flew up into the air and chased the bird.After a minute or so,the bird got tired and dropped Cheese...at a 50 foot drop!  
  
Tails thought fast as he dived down and before Cheese could hit the ground,he caught the chao right in the nick of time.He safetly returned the chao to Cream,as Cream gave him a thousand thank you's.  
  
"It was nothing Cream!Really!"He said,trying to make her stop thanking him.  
  
"Oh,thank you Tails!If you didn't get her,Cheese would've been eaten by that mean birdie!"exclaimed Cream.  
  
"It's okay!Stop thanking me!"Tails laughed.Cream just stared and smiled."Um...I'll be going now!"She said as she skipped away.  
  
"Wow...Tails is cool...."Cream thought to herself as she skipped along happily. Then she stopped...."Wait,why am I blushing?"She asked herself."Oh no,I must be in love!"  
  
She gasped and blushed and just stood there.  
  
Well,what do you think?Should I continue? 


	2. My Sweet Peachie!

Chapter 2:My Sweet Peachie!  
  
This is continuing off the last chapter...  
  
Cream thought to herself ,"Tails..."She thought about him for a moment.  
  
"He's really cute...he's such a hero...he saved Cheese...his eyes are so beautiful...his fur is so orange...so peach colored.."  
  
Then she screamed out loud,as loud as she could,as loud as her lungs would let her..."My sweet peachie!"Then she blushed as she noticed that a couple of people walking by stood there and stared at her.  
  
"I...uh...um...I have to go!"She said as she ran faster than the wind.She ended up bumping into Amy.  
  
"Amy,I like Tails!"She let her mouth spill out her secret.  
  
"Wow....that was unexpected..."Amy giggled.  
  
Cream stood there looking down at her shoes as she blushed."Well...um...what do I do?"She asked.  
  
"Well,I don't think you want to chase him like I chase my Sonic but you can let him know somehow,you know?"Amy suggested.  
  
"Wait a second!Tails is one of Sonic's best friends!Talk to Sonic!"Amy said to Cream.  
  
At that moment,Cream ran off to find Sonic.  
  
Just then,Cream found Sonic at a chili dog stand."Um...Sonic!I need help!"Cream asked Sonic.  
  
"Yeah?What is it?"He asked her.Cream just stood there and thought about what she was going to say.She blushed right when she thought about Tails.  
  
"Tails...Peachie!Isn't it sweet?I don't know!...umm..."Cream blurted out words at random.  
  
"Can you repeat that sentence a little slower?"Sonic said in confusion.  
  
"...Umm...I think I like Tails."Cream found the courage to say it.Sonic stood there,shocked at first but then he smiled."Finally,Tails was getting a little lonely..."Sonic grinned.  
  
"What do you mean?"She asked."Well,it happened like this..."Sonic began...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sonic,I was thinking,do you like Amy?"asked Tails one day.Sonic started coughing hard.  
  
"I...uh... No!Of course not!"he said as he blushed and started coughing some more. "Well,you should be thankful..."Tails said in a low voice."Of what?"Sonic blushed even more.  
  
"Well,first of all,someone really cares about you and second,you like her back right?"Tails said as he smiled."Shut up!"Sonic threw a book at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well,should I continue? 


	3. A Helping Hand

Chapter 3:A Helping Hand  
  
This is continuing off the last chapter...  
  
"So I see..."said Cream as she blushed at the end of the story.  
  
"Well,the good thing is that he is feeling lonely.So...maybe you could cheer him up Cream?"said Sonic.  
  
"...Umm....I'll try!"said Cream as she decided to give it a shot."Mr.Sonic,just promise me one thing,ask him how he feels about me.Please?"  
  
"Okay."said Sonic as he headed towards Tails's workshop in the Mystic Ruins.  
  
At Tails's place...  
  
"Hey Tails!Just stopped by to visit.I heard you helped Cream out,what happened?"asked Sonic.  
  
"Oh,well,uh,let's see...Cheese was taken by a bird and I got the poor thing back for her."said Tails as he sat down to rest.  
  
"Looks like Tails has a crush on someone...."Sonic teased."Huh?"asked Tails."You know,Cream."said Sonic.  
  
"Well,I like her,as a friend yes,but I still don't know her well...can't say it's been much of a crush yet..."said Tails.  
  
"Well,why don't you get to know her?Stop fixing machines and have some fun..." said Sonic."Why do you want me to go meet her all of a sudden?"asked Tails.  
  
"Well,she said she was feeling real sad that she...err.....oh!That she couldn't rescue Cheese and...she needs someone to cheer her up!"Sonic thought of an excuse...fast.  
  
"Well...okay."said Tails.So he headed off to find Cream.  
  
After a minute or so,he found Cream sitting on a park bench looking at the sunset.Tails put his hand on Cream's shoulder.  
  
"Huh...?"she said as she spun around only to realize that she was face to face with Tails,staring at his big blue eyes.  
  
"...uh...um...Tails!W-what are you doing here?"she asked."Nothing,I just wanted to see what you were doing."said Tails.  
  
"Oh...well...I was just thinking about something..."She said as she blushed and looked back at the sunset.  
  
"Well,you can tell me what you were thinking about right?"he said to Cream.  
  
Cream just stood there...'Why can't I stop blushing?!'She asked herself.".....um......Well,let's go for a walk then...."said Tails as he tried to calm her down,noticing that she seemed very much frozen.  
  
Note:I know that some of you might want to add lemon but I don't really want to put that in a story with six and eight year old children so,I am sorry about that!Well,shall I continue? 


	4. A Wrecked Carnival

Chapter 4:A Walk in the Park...  
  
Note:I have been receiving reviews saying I should make the chapters longer so if that's what you want,you got it!  
  
This is continuing off the last chapter....  
  
As Cream and Tails walked around in the park,they decided to rest while walking after a long time,so they sat on a park bench.  
  
"So what was it that you were thinking about?"Tails asked."I.....I....."said Cream as she started blushing.  
  
"I was just thinking about how beautiful your eyes-I mean the sunset is!Yeah!The sunset!"said Cream,hoping Tails didn't hear that.  
  
But he did and he automatically found out right then and there that Cream liked him.So,he decided to keep real quiet.  
  
"Hey Cream,it's getting real dark outside,want to stay at my place?"asked Tails."Umm....sure!"said Cream as she blushed.  
  
As they stared off into the night sky,they saw some fireworks.  
  
"It must be the ground opening of the annual fair of Station Square!"Cream told Tails.Immediately Cream ran towards the fair.  
  
"Cream,wait!"Tails ran after her.But as he ran,he sensed some sort of danger,but what was important was that he caught up to Cream.  
  
Finally they reached the entrance.Tails bought two tickets as they entered the fair.  
  
"Wow!"said Cream in amazement as she looked at all of the rides."Well,it's fun to look at and it's even better to ride."said Tails.  
  
"Oh,can we?"asked Cream."Sure!" said Tails.Cream and Tails rode on almost every ride and finally,when they got tired,they decided to ride on the ferris wheel.  
  
As Cream and Tails got on,they both blushed when they realized they were all alone.  
  
"Umm.....the stars are pretty."said Tails as he looked out a window."Y- yeah..."said Cream as she turned bright red.  
  
Tails stared at her and smiled.'Well Sonic,I guess this has been a crush...I think I finally have found someone...Cream.'he said to himself.  
  
"So Cream,what were you really thinking about back there at the park?"he asked her.  
  
'Well,I'll have to tell him sooner or later...'Cream said to herself."I...I...I was thinking about...how much I like y-"  
  
Suddenly the ferris wheel stopped and a machine arm crashed into the ferris wheel.It was Dr.Robotnik's(a.k.a.Eggman) new machine.  
  
"Eggman!I knew something didn't feel right!"Tails yelled at him."I see the little fox-boy is on a little date!Here,let me help you with it!"Eggman said as he grabbed Cream with a robot arm.  
  
"Tails!Help!!!!"Cream screamed.(Always with the screaming girls.....whatever.....)"I'm coming Cream!"Tails yelled back at her.He had to find a way to destroy the robot...but how?  
  
Suddenly he noticed a weak point in the center of the robot,so he attacked that weak point as the robot burst into flames.  
  
But there was no time to loose!Cream was still in the robots hand!Tails used all his strength to pull the robots hand open and finally,he freed her.  
  
They escaped the wrecked carnival and landed on a cliff.  
  
Well,is this long enough?And should I continue? 


	5. The Answer

Chapter 5:The Answer  
  
Note:This may or may not be the finale,if you want me to continue this,then tell me in your reviews,otherwise I'll end it here.Oh and,for those of you who don't like yaoi,this chapter has a little bit of yaoi,but not that much so don't worry,you'll read and find out...  
  
This is continuing off the last chapter...  
  
As they landed on the cliff,they both let out a sigh of a relief.And what perfect timing,the sun was setting!  
  
"Wow,that was one great adventure so,I guess this is goodbye?"said Tails in a sad voice.  
  
But that was all he could say,his body wouldn't let him move or make him stop blushing.This was it,it was time for his answer...  
  
"T-Tails,I have to tell you something..."Cream blushed."I-I....I love you..."he said as he stood there.  
  
"And I love you too!"said Cream as she hugged him.Just then,Big interrupted.  
  
"No Tails!It is I(and this is why it was rated PG-13)who loves you!"said Big."Eww!Get away from me you frog humper!"yelled Tails as he pushed Big off the cliff.  
  
Anyways,where was I?Oh,yes,here....  
  
"Umm...okay,well,anyways Tails,I love you too."said Cream as she took his hand.She stood on her toes to reach up and give Tails a kiss on the cheek.(Hey,they're only 6 and 8)  
  
Tails stood there blushing."Well,let's go home."he said as he smiled at Cream.  
  
So Cream and Tails watched the sunset and walked home hand in hand.And while they walked,Cream whispered,"My sweet peachie..."  
  
So I guess that Peaches represented Tails's new nickname and Cream was Cream's name.And Tails and Cream were good together,just like peaches and cream...  
  
But I am not going to say this is the end and I am not going to say this isn't.If you want me to continue,let me know in your reviews.Thanks and hope you liked the ending-err-not ending-err-whatever ending!Just don't ask about Big... 


End file.
